1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network systems, information processing apparatuses, and information processing methods for use in displaying and controlling information processing apparatuses and peripheral devices which are shared on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PCs”) and peripheral devices including printers, scanners, and digital cameras have become widely used. Accordingly, networks including a LAN (local area network) have also become widely used. The need for sharing printers, modems, and scanners by a plurality of PCs over the network has been increasing. A large number of drivers for using these peripheral devices and a large number of installation methods therefor have been provided.
When peripheral devices are replaced by new peripheral devices due to performance problems or when peripheral devices are connected to a different PC, drivers for the peripheral devices often remain undeleted. This makes it difficult to select appropriate drivers when actually using the peripheral devices since unnecessary drivers are also displayed on a list. It may be unclear which drivers are effective. As a result, the operation efficiency is impaired.